Our Farewell
by Linda Eastman
Summary: Alec is ready to let Rachel go, and he gives Max what she deserves...


Title: Our Farewell

Author: Linda Eastman

Summary: Alec is ready to let Rachel go and finnaly gives Max what she deserves

Rating: All

Disclamer: Alec is not mine obviously!

 Our farewell

_In my hands   
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name_  
_I can almost see your smile _  
_Feel the warmth of your embrace_  
_But there is nothing then silence now_  
_Is this our farewell?_

**_"rachel"_**

Alec threw his blanckets of his bed, desparetly gasping for breath. He slightly shiverd when his bare feet touched the cold floor. Slowly he walked to the bathroom, picking his clothes off the ground.

"This is crazy, why the hell am I doing this?" mumbeld Alec to himself.

Quitely he left the flat; walking in the direction of the cemetary. He kept his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket. There was still some snow, reminding him of his very first white Christmas a few days ago. Logan invited them all to to his penthouse. It was a great evening and Logan was a good cook!

With a little preamable he jumped over the wall, proving how flexible he was. Immediatley he walked to the last row of graves. Her grave wasn't hard to find, not only cause he has been here before but also because there weren't many graves. Most people were doomed to rot away on the streets, no one cared about them or the smell that they caused.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child_  
_see the sadness in your eyes_  
_You are not alone in life_  
_Altough you might think that you are_

**Rachel Berrisford**

**Beloved daughter**

**jan 15-2002~oct 21-2020**

Alec kneeled next to the stone. Tears filled his eyes, he whiped them away angrily. Deep in his heart he was still a soldier and emotions were still a weakness.

"Never in my life I have met a person as wonderfull as you, even now you are gone my heart still belongs to you! It wasn't in my intentions to end it like this! I came here to ask you for forgiveniss. Living without you is hard, but living know you hate me is even harder! Nothing can give your life or your beatiful smile back. I know that Rachel and it is killing me!"

_Never tought_  
_This day would come so soon_  
_We had no time to say goodbye_  
_I feel so lost when you are not by my side_  
_But there is nothing then silence now_  
_Around the one I loved_  
_Is this our farewell?_

Alec stood up throwing his hands in the air, not caring about the tears or the marks they left on his cheeks.

"I am sorry" He yelled falling down to the ground

He hugged himself his head between his knees and his arms around his leggs.

"I'm sorry too Alec"

Alec jumped up staring at the person with her long dark hair, who wasn't supposed to be here at all! Quickly he tried to whipe away his tears, to proud to let her see that he has been crying. But it was to late, Max already saw it but didn't said anything about it, not wanting to hurt him even more.

"What are you doing here Max?"

"I went to your flat but your weren't there, so i figured out you would be here."

"great now i can't even come here without my nanny" he mumbeld to himself.

"Actually I came to apologize. You had right when you said that you had the roughest time in Manticore but there's nothing I can do about it now! We were just kids Alec and we were scared!"

"And we weren't? How do you think it feels being stucked in psy-ops for six months? They could read your mind Max! They knew everything you think and with every wrong thought I had, they would break a bone or shock me with their tazers. Ever been chackeld on a bed for 2 weeks, alone? And only cause another X5 squad soldiers escaped! How would you feel, afterall i still was a child! They didn't needed much to let us hate you, cause we already did! You think your so smart with your bitchy attitude, well I just had enough of it Max! Always bringing me down thinking that you are funny but your not! Go away! I don't want you here!"

"But.."

"Just GO!"

 Alec turned his back to Max, giving a signal that the conversation ended. Max left, she knew he was right in some stuff but she never meant to hurt Alec with her jokes.

"Ow Rachel, can't you come back?"

Alec looked up to the sky, it was full with bright shining stars so beatiful and peaceful.

"goodbye..."

_So sorry your world is tumbling down   
I will watch you through these nights   
Rest your head and go to sleep   
Because my child, this not our farewell.   
This is not our farewell. _

_                                                              **~The end~**_


End file.
